


More Sweet Vibes For My Silly Little Sissy

by Scriptdoctornick



Series: Sweet Vibes For My Silly Little Sissy [2]
Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptdoctornick/pseuds/Scriptdoctornick
Summary: [F4M] [F4S] [Hypnosis] [Sissy] Strengthening and adding [Triggers] tied to [Phone Sounds] [Seduced Bi] [Blowjob] [No Wakener]Synopsis: In this 2nd installment, you quickly lead your sissy down into trance for some slightly raunchier fun than last time :) ... simultaneously strengthening the previous trigger of a phone vibrating to give them a happy little giggle whenever they hear one in real life and remember what you‘ve made them do here today, while adding a new one: a phone’s camera shuttering. So many photos taken ... I’m sure you can imagine what of!The original was written as A4S, while this one has one or two mentions of the speaker being F, as well as some references to the listener still being attracted to women, but that is easily corrected for any M’s interested in filling this.
Series: Sweet Vibes For My Silly Little Sissy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185683





	More Sweet Vibes For My Silly Little Sissy

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> [Directions]
> 
> {Sound effects, some optional}
> 
> “Lines to be recorded as separate tracks when indicated, some optional”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

{Echo effect} [Multiple layers of gasping, sighing, and moaning]

[short pause]

[Then, laughter]

[Then, amused and teasing]

You just can’t get enough of that, can you, sweetheart?

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

{Echo effect} [More layers of gasping, sighing, and moaning, with giggling toward the end]

Has my trigger worked well for you? Does it lift your spirits whenever you hear it? Does it make you feel special for one brief moment? Maybe a little bit ditzy? A little bit ... silly?

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

{Echo effect} [More layers of gasping, sighing, moaning, and giggling, with multiple tracks all saying:] “Sissy.”

Would you like to make it even stronger?

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

{Echo effect} [More layers of gasping, sighing, moaning, and giggling, with multiple tracks pleading:] “Yes.”

Would you like it trigger even dirtier thoughts?

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

{Echo effect} [More layers of gasping, sighing, moaning, and giggling, with multiple tracks pleading more desperately:] “Yes.”

Even dirtier desires?

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

{Echo effect} [More layers of gasping, sighing, moaning, and giggling, with multiple tracks pleading more desperately:] “Yes.”

Even more taboo memories?

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

{Echo effect} [More layers of gasping, sighing, moaning, and giggling, with multiple tracks pleading more desperately:] “Yes!”

[Pleased]

Well, today we’re going to work on that trigger some more. We’re going to reinforce it with even more happy memories. And when I say happy, well, you and I both know what makes you truly happy.

[Gentle and affectionate]

And that’s simply being you. The simplest you there is. Simple thoughts. Simple desires. Simple needs.

It’s simple. You ... are ...

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Blank.”

... a sissy.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only] “And empty.”

A simple little sissy.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Blank.”

A silly little sissy.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “And empty.”

*My* silly little sissy.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Blank.”

I don’t care if you always have been.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “And empty.”

I don’t care if you’ve only just discovered this side of yourself.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Blank.”

You might be totally open about it with others.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “And empty.”

Or it might be your dirty little secret.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “So blank.”

Whichever it is, it doesn’t matter to me.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “So empty.”

Because I see you.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “So blank.”

I know you.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “So empty.”

And I totally approve.

[Slightly more menacing]

And today I’m going to have such *fun* with you, princess. In fact, I’ve already begun.

[Calm and measured]

Turning you blank.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Blank.”

Turning you empty.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “And empty.”

Making you simple.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Blank.”

Making you silly.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “Empty.”

A little bit ditzy.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Blank.”

A little bit airy.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “Empty.”

[Amused and teasing]

A *lotta* bit sexy.

{Echo effect:} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Blank.”

And so very ... very ... girly.

{Echo effect:} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “And empty.”

[Gentle and affectionate]

I know that makes you happy. And I only want to make you happy. That’s all this file is meant to do.

It’s not meant to affect your work. It’s not meant to affect your concentration. If my trigger *has* affected your work ... if it has been affecting your concentration ... then please stop listening.

Because I must warn you. After you listen to today’s file? My little trigger will still make you smile, sweetheart. It will still remind you of all the fun we have together. But it also might make you *leak* a little bit.

[Slightly more menacing and amused]

Or maybe a whole lotta bit.

[Lighter and teasing]

Does that sound like fun to you? I bet it does. I *know* it does. Because I see you.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only, gentle and affectionate:] “My pretty little princess.”

I know you.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only, dominant and menacing:] “My filthy fucking whore.”

And I *totally* approve.

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, proud and admiring:] “My silly little sissy.”

{Echo effect} [Another multilayered barrage of sighing, gasping, moaning, and giggling with multiple tracks all saying:] “Sissy.”

[Short pause]

[Calm and measured]

I don’t need to remind you how good it feels to be recognized for who you are. I don’t need to tell you how comforting it is to hear me call you by name. I don’t need to tell you that your mind goes blank whenever I say “blank.”

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Blank.”

You already know that your mind empties of all thoughts whenever I say the word “empty.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “And empty.”

You already know that your mind drops away whenever I say the word “drop.”

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Drop.”

You already know that your mind drips away whenever I say the word “drip.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “Drip.”

Dripping and dropping.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Drop.”

Dropping and dripping.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “Drip.”

Because that’s what good sissies do. Good sissies drop.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Drip.”

Good sissies drip.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “Drop.”

So drip for me.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Drip.”

Drop for me.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “Drop.”

Down into subspace. Down into trance.

[More playful]

I don’t need to convince you. I don’t need to seduce you. Because you want this. You need this. You crave this.

Because you’ve been here before. You remember what I did for you last time around. I installed a fun little trigger in that mushy mind of yours. Just a fun little suggestion to make you smile whenever you hear this.

{Phone vibrating}

{Echo effect} [Another multilayered barrage of sighing, gasping, moaning, and giggling]

To make you feel happy and bubbly and oh so fucking pleased with yourself for simply being who you are.

{Phone vibrating}

{Echo effect} [Another multilayered barrage of the same with multiple tracks all saying:] “Sissy.”

To help you accept yourself, and embrace yourself, and revel in being you.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only, gentle and affectionate:] “My pretty little princess.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only, dominant and menacing:] “My filthy fucking whore.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, proud and admiring:] “My silly little sissy.”

{Echo effect} [Another multilayered barrage with multiple tracks saying:] “Sissy.”

And it’s worked so well for you. Of course, we can always make it work better. And that’s exactly what we’re going to do today.

It won’t be hard. Because you’re so easy. You like being easy. You love being simple. Simple thoughts.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only, teasing:] “She’s so easy.”

Simple desires.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only, admiring:] “She loves being simple.”

Simple needs.

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, patronizing:] “She loves making things *hard.*”

It won’t be difficult. Because you’re so suggestible. So when I tell you that we can skip your control room today, you know that your body is exactly how you like it to be.

All your curves are absolutely perfect. Your hair is a work of art. Your makeup is simply stunning. Your skin is as soft as can be, and your body ... mmm ... your body.

It’s so bendy. So flexible. So lithe and warm and silky smooth. Just like a good sissy should be.

[Laughter]

[Then, more patronizing]

It’s hard to believe there was ever anything masculine about you. *You*, sweetheart, are the girliest girl I’ve ever seen. You, princess, have always been a girl. And not just any girl. A *sissy* girl.

Sissy girls are such special creatures. So ditzy. So airy. And so fucking horny.

That’s all good sissies think about. Fucking and fucking and fuck fuck fuck.

They love to fuck. They need to fuck. It’s what they’re meant to do. Fucking and sucking. Sucking and fucking.

Isn’t that right, pretty girl?

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Sucking and fucking.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only, laughing:] “She’s so fucking easy.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, dominant and insistent:] “That’s all you want to be.”

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Fucking and sucking.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only, mocking disbelief:] “She’s so fucking simple.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, dominant and insistent:] “It’s what you’re meant to be.”

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Fuck fuck fuck.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “Suck suck suck.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “That’s all you want to do.”

[Amused and patronizing]

You’re so fucking suggestible. Every time I say “fuck,” all you want to do is fuck.

{Echo effect:} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Fuck.”

Every time I say “suck,” all you want to do is suck.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “Suck.”

Don’t deny it. Embrace it. This is who you are. My dirty little slut.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Fuck.”

My filthy fucking whore.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “Suck.”

My silly little sissy.

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “Cock.”

[Cruel laughter]

You are *so* suggestible. Every time I say “cock,” you just want cock.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only, soft and reassuring:] “You want this.”

Every time I say “fuck,” you want to fuck cock.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only, soft and reassuring:] “Even if it’s only just this once.”

Every time I say “suck,” you want to suck cock.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only, bright and encouraging:] “Go for it. Treat yourself.”

Fuck.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only, bright and encouraging:] “You deserve to treat yourself.”

Suck.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only, gentle and affection:] “You deserve to be happy.”

Cock.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, taunting:] “And today cock makes you happy.”

[Short pause]

[Then, gentle and affectionate]

My silly little sissy.

{Echo effect} [Another multilayered barrage of sighing, gasping, moaning, and giggling]

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Suck.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “Fuck.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “Cock.”

Such a pretty little sissy.

{Echo effect} [Another multilayered barrage of sighing, gasping, moaning, and giggling]

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only, more insistent:] “Suck.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only, more insistent:] “Fuck.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, more insistent:] “Cock.”

[More mischievous and teasing]

Such a naughty little sissy.

{Echo effect} [Another, longer, louder multilayered barrage of the same]

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, two separate tracks, one in each ear, slightly out of sync, louder and more insistent:] “Suck.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, two separate tracks, one in each ear, slightly out of sync, louder and more insistent:] “Fuck.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, two separate tracks, one in each ear, slightly out of sync, louder and more insistent:] “Cock.”

My silly ... little ... sissy.

{Echo effect} [Another, even longer, even louder multilayered barrage of the same with multiple tracks saying:] “Sissy” ... “Suck” ... “Fuck” ... “Cock.”

[Long pause as the above fades out]

[Mockingly innocent]

Did that feel good, slut?

[More mischievous and menacing]

It’s going to feel even better. We haven’t even *started* tying this to your special trigger yet. And that’s going to take some work. It won’t be hard, though. Because you’re so easy.

[Laughter]

You’re just *so* suggestible. So when I tell you to picture your special little room, the private hideaway I built for you last time, you find yourself already there, inside. Because I said so.

And when I tell you that you’re already wearing trashy fishnets and a skimpy little thong, you feel that thong riding up that sweet, perky, and perfectly fuckable ass of yours as you crawl across the deep shag carpet.

Why are you crawling? You know why, silly. Because I told you to.

[Amused and patronizing]

Crawling feels *sexy.* Crawling feels *slutty.* Crawling makes your nipples *hard.* They rub against that *tight* crop top you’re wearing. Perfectly visible. Perfectly pinchable.

That top you’re wearing looks so good on you. Midnight black with bright pink sequins spelling something in cursive over your chest. What do those sequins spell out, sweetie?

You already know. They spell “sissy.”

{Echo effect} [Short burst of multilayered sighing, gasping, and moaning]

Sissy girls like you just love to advertise. As if anyone watching could doubt what you are. Do you honestly feel like you can hide it?

Everyone knows, sweetie. Here, in this room, everyone sees exactly who you are. And everyone approves.

Because you and I? We aren’t alone. Other girls lounge around the room. On couches, on chaises, even on the floor.

Each and every one of them looks like they just walked off a porn set. Each and every one of them is so fucking hot. I know they make you horny. I know you want to fuck them. I know you still love women.

It’s why you want to be one. And they are *all* ... *so* ... *excited* to see you like this.

A silly little sissy who’s so eager to just be one of the girls. To show them that you like what they like. That you crave what they crave.

{Echo effect} [Short burst of multilayered sighing, gasping, moaning, and giggling]

I know you, slut. It’s important for you to be seen for who you truly are. To be recognized as the desperate, horny slut you always have been. To be witnessed as the silly little sissy you long to be forever, and ever, and ever.

{Echo effect} [Short burst of multilayered sighing, gasping, moaning, and giggling with multiple tracks saying:] “Sissy.”

So I invited these girls over to be your audience. To be your witness. Your sister sluts are so happy to be here for you. And they can’t wait to see what a sissy slut like you can do.

Your skin tingles as their eyes track over you.

[Optional: multiple layers of distant background chatter from various directions, adding whatever improv lines you like from the other girls, like:] “Oh my” ... “Look at her” ... “She’s so fucking sexy” ... “She’s so fucking hot.”

Your blood starts to boil as they take you all in.

[Optional: more layers of background chatter, again with any improv lines you like for the other girls, like:] “Mmm” ... “The things I’d do to her” ... “I’d love to tear that bitch apart” ... “I’d love to pimp her out.”

Your juices start to run as their eyes photograph every inch of your body.

[Optional: more layers of background chatter, again with any improve lines you like for the other girls, like:] “She looks so fucking ready for this” ... “I bet she just can’t wait for what Mistress has waiting for her” ... “Look! She’s totally getting wet.”

[More dominant and menacing]

Pause where you are, slut. Push yourself up and kneel before us. Those nipples look so *cute* poking through your top like that.

Pinch them for us, slut. Go on. Run your fingertips over them in tight little circles until they’re as hard as can be, and then *squeeze.* Squeeze until they hurt. And then squeeze them even harder.

Go on. Really dig those nails in. Show us how much you can take. Show us how fucking bad you want this.

That’s right. Whimper for us. Squirm for us. Bounce those hips up and down in eager anticipation for what’s to come. Come on. Bouncy bouncy bouncy. Just like you were riding a cock.

You know what’s to come. *You’re* going to cum. Not just yet, though. Not until I say you can.

Today, you have to earn it. Today, you have to work for it. Today, you have to make my friend cum first.

[Mockingly innocent]

Would you like to meet him? Well then, let me introduce you.

[A little more distant, calling:]

Brody? I have someone here who’s just *dying* to meet you.

[Addressing the listener again, teasing and patronizing]

This, sweetie, is my friend Brody.

[Laughter]

Brody isn’t his real name. But he definitely looks like a Brody, don’t you think? A total bro with that perfectly groomed look of health and privilege.

Look at how perfectly built he is. Look at how devastatingly handsome he is. Look into those gorgeous eyes of his and see how utterly *smug* he is.

[Whispering in one ear, taunting and menacing]

Honestly? He’s really kind of a jerk. “Friend” is probably the wrong term to describe him. He’s too self-centered to be a good friend. “Fuck buddy” is *way* more apt. Because sometimes? When you feel that all-consuming need to be fucked and used for other people’s pleasure? Entitled jerks like him are the only ones who can truly make you feel like the whore you want to be.

[Normal volume, mockingly sweet]

And today? I’m going to share him with you! Would you like that? Huh? Would you?

Then say, “Thank you, Mistress.”

[More dominant]

Come on. Say it. Out loud.

[Slight pause for response, then more insistent]

Again. Say it out loud. Show your gratitude.

[Slight pause for response, then even meaner]

Come on, slut. Like you fucking mean it. I’ve done so much for you already. Show your gratitude. Say it. Out loud. As loud as you can.

[Slightly longer pause, then gentle and affectionate]

Good girl. You know I only treat you this way because that’s exactly what you’re here for. You know I’m only doing this to give you a happy little memory. A memory you want to have.

Something to look back on and smile with pride over. Knowing that you’re living your life to its fullest. Knowing that you’re expanding your horizons and embracing all the little joys to be found in life if you only seek them out.

[Whispering in one ear, gentle and affectionate]

You are *such* a good girl. You are such a good sissy. You, darling, are absolutely amazing.

Don’t worry. I see you. I know you. And I *totally* approve.

[Normal volume, amused and patronizing]

Now that we both understand why this is happening, let’s make it happen.

You are *so* suggestible. So when I tell you that I’m hooking a leash to your pretty pink collar, the one that says “cum slut” in pretty white sequins, you don’t wonder where it came from. You accept that it’s always been there.

Back on all fours, you crawl along beside me, at my feet, where you belong, as I lead you over toward Brody. He smirks down at you, his hands on his hips, his huge, thick cock already making quite the bulge down one leg of those expensive jeans he’s wearing.

As you crawl toward him, you only have eyes for him. And yet you’re aware of all the girls around you, on the edge of their seats now. The ones on the floor can’t help inching closer for a better view.

And you notice something else. Everyone has their phone out. Everyone’s aiming their phone squarely at you. Even Brody. He’s pulled his phone out of the breast pocket of that perfectly cut shirt of his.

It’s totally obvious what he’s doing. It’s totally obvious what everyone’s doing. They’re filming you, sweetheart.

You don’t mind, do you, slut? Of course you don’t. You fucking *love* it. Because I told you to. Because you’re so suggestible.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Suck.”

So when I tell you to rub your face against his cock, you arch your back like a good little slut and lean in, burying your face in the crotch of his jeans.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “Fuck.”

You feel that rock hard cock pressing against your cheek through his tight denim, and it feels ... so ... good.

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “Cock.”

You turn your head and graze your lips over that delightful bulge and rub your other cheek against it, and it feels so ... fucking ... good.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Suck.”

You turn your head again and rub your nose up and down and back and forth all along that massive rock-hard cock.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “Fuck.”

Your lips find the tip and plant one little wet kiss right on his head.

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “Cock.”

[To Brody, mockingly innocent]

Brody? I think she wants something.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Suck.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “Fuck.”

{Echo effect{ [4th Voice:] “Cock.”

[Still to Brody]

I wonder what it could be.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only, louder and more desperate:] “Suck.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only, same:] “Fuck.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, same:] “Cock.”

[Still to Brody]

She’s just so hard to read.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, even louder and more pleading:] “Suck!”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, same:] “Fuck!”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, same:] “Cock!”

[Still to Brody]

Well, here, why don’t I give you this leash, and you can figure out what she needs.

[To the listener, in one ear]

I’m going to pour some drinks for my friends, baby. You don’t mind, do you, sweetie? You just stay here with Brody and he’ll give you *everything* you need. Okay ... sissy?

{Echo effect} [Another multilayered barrage of sighing, gasping, moaning, and giggling with multiple tracks saying:] “Sissy” ... “Suck” ... “Fuck” ... “Cock.”

You don’t mind if I just leave you here with my big, hung friend, do you ... sissy?

{Echo effect} [Another multilayered barrage of the same]

You don’t mind if I hand over your leash and leave him in total control of your sweet little body, do you ... sissy?

{Echo effect} [Another multilayered barrage of the same]

[More dominant]

Of course you don’t. Because you’re a good sissy. Because you’re so suggestible.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Blank.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only: “And empty.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, gentle and affectionate:] “You’re such a good girl.”

Undo his belt.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Blank.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “And empty.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, teasing:] “Just like a pretty girl should be.”

Undo his fly.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Blank.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “And empty.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, pouting:] “Your mouth feels *so* empty.”

Pull his jean down a bit, and now ... pull out his cock.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Suck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “Fuck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, dominant and insistent:] “A good girl like you ought to have something in her mouth.”

You know what I want you to do next.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Suck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “Fuck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, dominant and insistent:] “Put it in your mouth.”

I know what you *want* to do next.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Suck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “Fuck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, more dominant and insistent:] “Taste his cock.”

[More severe]

That’s right. Put it in your mouth. Wrap your lips around that leaky head and suck that precum right out of his slit.

{Optional sound effect: a separate track of blowjob sounds matching the action for the rest of the scene}

Go on. Do it. That’s why you’re here. This is what you’re meant to do. Wrap those greedy little lips around that head and flick your tongue up and down his tiny slit. Go on. Coax some more of that delicious ooze right out of his dick.

Taste it. Savor it. It tastes good, doesn’t it. Of course it does. Because I said it does. And you’re so suggestible.

So when I tell you to take hold of that cock, you run your hands up his thighs and wrap your dainty little fingers around his base.

When I tell you to squeeze it, you grip it tighter in both hands.

When I tell you to enjoy the way his cock *bulges* with all that trapped blood pulsing in your palms, you moan with pleasure as his head swells up even more inside your mouth.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Suck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “Fuck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “Cock.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Sound effect: phone’s camera shuttering}

[Laughter]

That’s right. Brody just took a picture. Look up at him. Look into the lens. Watch him aim, click, and capture.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

[More, crueler laughter]

That’s right, sissy. I’m not just strengthening your old trigger. I’m giving you a new one.

Every time you hear someone take a picture with their phone, you’re going to think of the photo Brody just took. You’re going to think of all the photos that he and my girlfriends are going to take before we’re through with you.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

Your mouth stuffed with cock.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

Your open eyes staring into the camera.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

So everyone can see just how happy it makes you.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

[Mockingly innocent]

You don’t mind, do you? Of course you don’t. Sissies like you just love to be seen. That’s why you’re here.

[More dominant]

To be seen. To be recognized. To be witnessed as who you are. A ditzy little cocksucking slut. A depraved little cock-hungry whore. My sweet and silly cock-obsessed sissy.

{Echo effect} [Multilayered barrage of sighing, gasping, and moaning]

[More severe]

So go on. Give Brody a little show. Take that cock out of your mouth and give it a nice long lick from balls to tip.

That’s right. Feel his veins running over your tongue. Feel how *sticky* he’s getting as you finish that lick by flicking the tip of your tongue up and down his tiny slit.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

Now go back for more. Lick all the way up again. Taste your own saliva as you follow the same trail up and up and up. Now swirl your tongue around his head. That’s it. All of your tongue, all the way around, around and around and around you go.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

{Optional sound effect: phone vibrating}

[Optional: Background Voice #1, left ear only, distant:] “Hello? Ohmigod, you won’t believe what I’m watching right now.”

Now go back for his balls. Show them some love. Get them out into the open and gobble them up. Stuff as much as you can into that greedy mouth of yours.

[Even more severe]

And don’t look away. Keep your eyes on Brody. Look right into his phone.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

{Optional sound effect: phone vibrating}

[Optional: Background Voice #2, right ear only, distant:] “Hey! What am I up to? [laughing] Here, let me show.”

{Optional sound effect, to tie in with the above line: camera shuttering}

[More seductive]

You know when a guy keeps his balls shaved nice and smooth like that, he expects a *lot* of attention down there. Don’t worry about his cock. He’ll let you know when it’s time to go back.

Focus on his balls. Suck on one, and then the other. Pop one out of your mouth, then dive right into the next. Spread them apart and lick up and down the middle just like it was a juicy wet cunt.

Drink in that musky smell. Feel his warm, pulsing cock resting on your nose, on your forehead, dripping little drops of cum into your hair.

[More dominant]

Feel Brody winding your leash up in his hand. Such a short leash made even shorter. His fist is right below your chin.

He tucks his phone away and lays his other hand on top of your head. And when he draws his hips back, when his balls pop out of your mouth, his cock hovers right in front of you, staring you down.

[More severe]

Open wide, slut. Take ... him ... in. That’s all you have to do. Don’t worry about sucking. Brody wants to fuck your face now. And that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Blank and empty.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “Drip and drop.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, left ear only:] “Suck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [5th Voice, right ear only:] “Fuck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [6th Voice:] “Cock.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

[Gentle and affectionate]

My sweet little sissy.

{Sound effects: phone vibrating and camera shuttering, overlapping}

{Echo effect} [Another multilayered barrage of sighing, moaning, and gasping with multiple tracks saying:] “Sissy” ... “Suck ... “Fuck ... “Cock.”

[Optional: more phones vibrating improvised background chatter from the other girls commenting on the scene, underpinning the above and following barrages]

[More seductive]

My naughty little cocksucking sissy.

{Sound effects: phone vibrating and camera shuttering, overlapping}

{Echo effect} [Another multilayered barrage of the same, slightly louder and more orgasmic]

[More taunting]

My sweet and silly cock-obsessed sissy.

{Sound effects: phone vibrating and camera shuttering, overlapping}

{Echo effect} [Another multilayered barrage of the same, even louder and more orgasmic]

{Sound effects: cameras shuttering sprinkled all throughout the remainder of the blowjob}

[Optional: continue improvising background chatter throughout the remainder of the blowjob]

[More dominant]

Brody grips you tight as he rocks his hips, pumping that cock in and out of your sloppy wet mouth.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Suck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “Fuck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:]: “Cock.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

Now he grabs you by the back of your head, pushing your face deeper into his crotch, forcing his cock further down your throat.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Suck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “Fuck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “Cock.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

[More severe]

You gag. You choke. And Brody only holds you in place and forces his way in deeper. Deeper down your throat. Deeper into your slutty sissy soul.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Suck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “Fuck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “Cock.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

Tears fill your eyes. Your throat bobs and struggles to keep hold of this delicious slutty feeling of your lips wrapped around the very base of his cock.

You sense the other girls inching closer, crawling toward you, eager to watch up close. You feel their heat on your body, their breath on your skin.

[More excited and breathless]

And now Brody starts to fuck your throat. He never pulls out. He only pushes back in. Swift, short strokes deep inside your throat, until you can’t take it, until you can’t hold on any longer, until you think your brain might just short out for good from the wonderful painful pleasure of it all.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Suck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “Fuck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “Cock.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

And just when you can’t take any more, Brody whips free and lets go of your head and lets go of your leash and takes an aggressive step closer as he beats himself off right in front of your face, pausing only to slap that face with his cock, pausing only to beat you into submission with his thick fucking dick, pausing only to smack that pretty sissy face of yours again and again and again with a cock even bigger than that sweet pretty face.

My friends grab you by the hair. My friends take up your leash. My friends hold you in place, kneeling before Brody, right where a sissy whore like you belongs. They grab your wrists and pin them in the small of your back. They kneel on your feet so you can’t squirm anywhere.

[Mockingly innocent]

As if you want to flee. As if the thought would even occur to you. As if the thought *could* even occur to you.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Blank and empty.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “Drip and drop.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, right ear only:] “Suck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [5th Voice, left ear only:] “More.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [6th Voice:] “Cock.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

[More severe]

Sissy.

{Echo effect} [Another multilayered barrage of sighing, gasping, and moaning with multiple tracks saying:] “Sissy” ... “Suck” ... “More” ... “Cock.”

The hands in your hair pull your head back until you’re staring up at Brody. You don’t need to be told to open wide. You don’t need to be told to stick out your tongue.

You know what to do. Because you’re a good girl. Because you’re an absolute slut. Because you’re my perfect little sissy.

{Echo effect} [Another multilayered barrage of sighing, gasping, and moaning with multiple tracks saying:] “Sissy” ... “Suck” ... “More” ... “Cock.”

[Still severe, more breathless and excited]

Here it comes, baby. Just what you wanted. Just what you needed. Thick jets of sticky white cum leaping out at your face. Some of it lands on your brow. Some splatters your cheeks. Some squirts into those pretty made-up eyes.

Don’t look away. Meet Brody’s eye through the white glaze blurring your vision and show him you want *more.*

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Suck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “More.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “Cock.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

Brody obliges. Brody always has the biggest loads. He keeps stroking with the tip of his cock on the tip of your tongue as more delicious cum squirts out and pools on your tastebuds.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Suck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “More.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “Cock.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

[Still dominant, but calmer]

Brody flexes his cock and oozes one last drop onto your tongue, and then he laughs and walks away, zipping up. My friends run their hands over your face, smearing his cum all over your skin. One hand cups your chin. Another holds you by the back of the head. Together they shut your mouth for you.

You know what to do. Swallow. Swallow Brody’s cum. Feel it slide down your throat and warm your belly quicker than any liquor.

[Gentle and affectionate]

Such a good girl. Such a good sissy.

{Echo effect} [Another, longer, multilayered barrage of sighing, gasping, and moaning with multiple tracks saying:] “Sissy” ... “Suck” ... “More” ... “Cock.”

[All sound effects and optional background chatter subside as the above barrage gradually tapers off]

[Long pause]

[Then, gentle and affectionate]

You did *so* well, sweetie. My friends are quite impressed. They’re gathering their things now on their way out, but they can’t wait to see more.

[Teasing]

And you? You can’t wait to *do* more. To *suck* more.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Suck.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “More.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “Cock.”

{Sound effect: phone vibrating in sync with last line}

I know Brody didn’t last very long. I know it’s kind of cruel to leave you like this. Used up and discarded like a sex doll, and only craving more of the same. But I also know you kind of like it.

[Gently mocking laughter]

Baby? I know you fucking *love* it. That’s the only reason I’m leaving you this way. To give you a happy little memory of being exactly the slut you wish to be. The sissy slut you *are.*

So every time you hear this ...

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

... or this ...

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

... you’ll think of this moment. Covered in cum and only wanting more. Because you’re a good girl. Because you’re a good slut. Because you’re my sweet and perfect sissy.

{Echo effect} [One last, and the longest, barrage of sighing, gasping, moaning, and giggling with multiple tracks saying:] “Sissy.”

[Mockingly innocent]

In the meantime? I have to go, sweetness. I know I said I’d make you cum today, but ... I *am* kind of a tease. And the thought of you just wanting more, well, that kind of tickles me.

[More seductive]

But don’t worry. I have more in store for you. So find me again, precious.

I’m not going to wake you. You can lie here as long as you want. You can wake up now or wait for that cum to dry into a sticky, tacky cake.

[Pouting]

And if you really, really need to cum ...

[More seductive]

You can go back and listen to that first file all over again. You can strengthen your trigger even more and cum and cum and cum.

Or you can just wait until the next time. There *will* be a next time. All you have to do is come crawling back to me. Until then, bye-bye, sweetheart.

[Loud, wet, exaggerated kiss goodbye in one ear]

{Optional sound effect: footsteps receding}

{Sound effect, distant: phone vibrating}

[Distant and casual]

Hello? Oh, hey. What’s that?

[Laughter]

Oh, she did *perfect.* Here, wait one sec. I’ll show you.

{Optional sound effect: footsteps approaching}

{Sound effect, closer: camera shuttering}

[Laughter, close by at first, then fading into the distance]

{Optional sound effect: footsteps receding}


End file.
